Imaginary
by RockStar Blue
Summary: Soul and Maka are best friends. Soul has childhood schizophrenia and Maka helps him with it through his daily life. He lives like a normal teenager and is treated like one too. "I see an angel, Maka!" Soul said. She giggled. Must be his schizo acting up again. "Were?" He pointed to her and she blushed. *BAD SUMMARY I KNOW!*
1. Chapter 1

**Schizophrenia:** **a long-term mental disorder of a type involving a breakdown in the relation between thought, emotion, and behavior, leading to faulty perception, inappropriate actions and feelings, withdrawal from reality and personal relationships into fantasy and delusion, and a sense of mental fragmentation.(in general use) a mentality or approach characterized by inconsistent or contradictory elements.**

* * *

Soul and Maka have been best friends since birth. They were born on the same day, same year, month, and they were even born in the EXACT SAME SECOND. In the same hospital room too. The hospital was packed and all patients had to share rooms. What was even stranger about this was that Soul and Maka's mothers were best friends. Soul and Maka couldn't imagine a day without each other...

Here's their story:

(The woods, Soul and Maka age: 7)

"C'mon Soul!" Little Maka yelled energetically. "I'm trying!" He yelled back. Maka and Soul found their own spot a year back, it was a weeping willow tree (perfect for climbing), a lake and the dock convected to it. Maka was sitting on a branch that stuck out of the tree, while Soul tried to climb it. Soul almost made it to the top, Maka held her hand out for him to pull up. "I told you, you could do it!" She smiled. "Yeah, Thanks Maka!" He smiled back. Maka put her head on his shoulder as they watched the lake. Soon they both fell asleep.

A few hours later they woke up to see the stars. "Oh no! Papa and Mama will be mad if we don't get home soon!" Little Maka exclaimed. They jumped on to their bikes and road home as fast as their little legs could pedal. When Maka got home Soul walked her inside. "Oh, Spirit!" They heard an unfamiliar voice call in pleasure. Maka sniffled. "Huh?" Soul looked over at his crying best friend. He put his hand on her shoulder., "Don't worry Maka! We can have a camp out in the backyard tonight!" He smiled. She wiped away her tears, "Yeah!".

* * *

Soul and Maka were laying next to each other looking at the roof of the tent.

"Soul?" She whispered.

"Yeah?" He whispered back

"Do you think Daddy stopped loving Mommy?"

"I dunno..." He replied.

"Gee, thanks..." She said. He laughed. "Don't worry Maka! He does!" He replied in a loud whisper.

...

"Maka?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know the ogre guy?"

"No? Who's that?" She asked.

"He lives in my head. He tells me to do bad things, but I don't wanna." He replied.

"He sounds scary!" Maka replied.

"Yeah he is..." He trailed off.

.

.

.

.

.

~ An hour later~

They stayed up and talked about everything imaginable. "Hey, Maka? Can I ask you something?" Soul asked. "Yeah!" She smiled.

"Will you marry me?... you know when were old enough!" He asked.

"Hmmmm... Yeah! That's a great idea! Mama and Papa are married AND best friends, so why can't we?" "Yeah! I can't wait!"

And with that they fell asleep.

* * *

Soul and Maka were in Soul's bedroom, Soul told his mother about the little ogre the lives in his head. His mother got worried and sent him and Maka to his bedroom to play. Then the arguing stared.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S NOT NORMAL!?" Samuel Evans shouted.

"I MEAN HE'S SICK! THERE'S SOMETHING MENTALLY WRONG WITH HIM!" Lydia Evans shouted back.

"NO HE'S NOT! OUR CHILD IS PERFECT THE WAY HE IS!" He protested.

"HE NEEDS TO SEE A THERAPIST! HE TOLD ME A MONSTER LIVES IN HIS HEAD!" She screamed.

"SO?! HE'S A CHILD! ITS HIS IMAGINATION!"

"HE SAID IT TELLS HIM TO DO BAD! HE SAYS HE SCARES HIM WHILE HE'S SLEEPING TOO!"

"Mommy? What's wrong with bro-bro?" Wes asked innocently.

"Nothing buddy, Bro-bro's fine." Samuel replied.

Then Soul and Maka heard the parents crying. "Soul? Are you Okay?" She looked over at him. He looked pale as a ghost, his eyes were watery and he looked like he was about to faint. And he did so. Maka screamed.

They took little Soul to the hospital. Maka's parents work at a high school on the other side of town, and couldn't be there soon enough. She sat next to Soul's bed, Wes standing behind her holding her shoulder. "Mr and Mrs Evans? May I speak with you in the hall for just a moment. They both nodded and did so. Wes and Maka, unintentionally, started eavesdropping.

"What's wrong with my son?!" Lydia asked concerned.

"I'm afraid he's showing possible signs of childhood schizophrenia." They doctor replied.

"No!" Samuel cried. Lydia cried. Maka and Wes cried.

* * *

"Soul?" Lydia turned to her son. Wes took Maka home while Lydia and Samuel stayed behind to talk.

"Yes Mommy?" He replied. She looked over to her husband. He sighed.

"Son, you know the ogre living in your head?" Soul nodded.

"Well he's... He's bad. He goes into your mind, and scares little boys like you."

...

"He's part of a bad gang called 'Schizophrenia', and the Schizophrenia likes to live in an active mind. Like yours."

... Soul stared at him. "A Schizophrenic mind, Soul." He said again.

"Soul..." He put a hand on his shoulder with much love in his eyes.

"You have Schizophrenia."


	2. Chapter 2

17 year old, Soul Eater Evans awoke to the loudness of his cellphone ringing. It was Maka.

"Yeah?" He answered tiredly."OH CRAP! Sorry! I forgot! I'll be there in a few!" He exclaimed. He jumped out of bed and got dress, brushed his teeth and 'geld' his hair so it was spiky. He grabbed his backpack and put his phone in his pocket, putting his leather jacket on while he raced down the stairs.

"Good Morning, Darling!" Lydia cheered. Samuel and Wes greeted him with a grunt. As you can tell, Mom is a morning person the boys are not. "Oh, Morning. Listen I'm in a rush! I gotta meet Maka at the bus stop." He said. "Oh! Okay, here take some toast with you!" She handed him a piece of toast. "Mmm 'kay, Thanks Mom see ya when I get home." He replied and walked out the door.

* * *

"Hey Maka!" Soul greeted. "Hey! Wait..." She trailed off.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Did you take your pills this morning?" She whispered.

"Oops..." Was all he could say.

"Soul! You know you're supposed to take your medicine everyday!" Maka lectures.

"Yeah I know, it doesn't even work anyways!" He retorted. Maka sighed. "Your parents are working on getting you a stronger medication, and your lucky I got your extras for you!" She answered back holding up a small pill bottle. It was his turn to sigh.

"Thanks Maka." He answered and took them gratefully. His parents would kill him for skipping out on his meds! "No problem!" She replied and kissed his cheek. He blushed then the bus pulled up.

* * *

When they walked up to the school (DWHS- Death Weapon High School), the first thing they saw was their friend Black*Star. The stupid blue-monkey-boy was on top of the roof screaming, "I WILL SURPASS GOD! BOW DOWN TO ME PEASANTS!" Soul and Maka sweat dropped. "Idiot..." They mumbled in unison.

"BLACK*STAR GET DOWN FROM THEIR BEFORE YOU HURT YOURSELF!" Tsubaki screamed. He jumped down, shaking the ground as he did. "Yo, Soul!" Black*Star greeted. "Sup." He replied with a fist bump.

"MAKAAAA!" Patty yelled from the distance giggling. She was walking with her sister, Liz, and Death the Kid. "Hi Patty!" She replied.

RIIIIIIIIING. The bell rang. "I'll walk you to your next class Maka." Soul offered. "Aw, That's sweet! Okay let's go!" She said happily. She was actually glad Soul offered to walk with her to class. Ever since she... erm... 'developed', guys have been asking her out left and right. Junior year only a few guys asked her out because of her pretty face and Soul even called her 'Tiny Tits' for a while, now its Senior year and its like they can't get enough of her!

"So what's your next class?" He asked.

"Oh I um, I think its Stein." She replied.

They walked to Steins class together with Soul's arm draped around her shoulder. Both thinking nothing of it. Soul dropped her off at class and began walking to his.

* * *

(Cause I'm lazy and hate school...)

~Walking home~

"You want me to help you study?" Maka asked.

"Psh, no! Studying is so uncool." He replied. "MAKAAAAA CHOP!"

"Ow! Dammit, Maka!" She 'humph' and continued to walk.

~At Soul's house~

"Mom! Dad! Wes! I'm hooome!" Soul shouted as he and Maka walked in the house. Soul saw a note on the fridge. The were out of town for Wes's concert.

Again.

"Take your medicine, Soul." Maka said.

"Yeesh. No wonder everyone ask if your my girlfriend." He mumbled. She giggled, "Well I AM a girl and I AM your best friend!" She retorted and kissed his cheek. "Yeah, Yeah, whatever." He replied. She was right though. Maka is pretty much his opposite. His twin (they were born at the exact same time with different moms). His first kiss...

* * *

_12 year olds Maka and Soul were sitting under the willow tree. Maka saw her Papa with ANOTHER WOMAN. Her mother had died 3 years before and his womanizing ways have gotten worse. He has a girlfriend named Shelly._

_"Hey, Soul?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Why do you think people wanna get married?"_

_"I dunno, when you get older then you just have to."_

_"I'm gonna marry Mr. Bixler" She replied. It was true, she was 'in love' with her English teacher._

_"You can't marry a teacher! He'll give you all A's and it won't be fair!" He retorted._

_"True True"_

_... "Hey, Soul?" She asked circling the dirt with her finger. "Yeah, Maka?" Soul asked back. She blushed deeply._

_"Have you ever kissed anyone?" She blurted out._

_"Like on the lips? No..." He looked at her strangely._

_"Well... Maybe we should. Just to see what's the big deal..." She said._

_"O-okay" He said nervously. They turned towards each other criss- crossed- apple sauce._

_"Close your eyes." She said._

_"But then I won't be able to see anything!" He argued._

_"Just do it!" She held up a fist._

_"Okay okay..." Soul muttered. He closed his eyes and Maka told him on the count of 3 they would kiss._

_1_

_2_

_2 and a half_

_3!_

_Their lips touched for a 3 second kiss._

* * *

I guess Soul would agree that Maka was his everything.

**The kiss scene was inspited by the movie 'My Girl' :) I own NOTHING!**


End file.
